


Get Some Sleep

by CourtVincent



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Genderqueer Character, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtVincent/pseuds/CourtVincent
Summary: A human has a nightmare and Beej is there to comfort.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Get Some Sleep

"Beej?" Stevie called, trying to pull themself out of sleep while still feeling panic grip at them. They'd had a nightmare, one that seemed all too real and much too close to home.

"Here, babes." Beetlejuice assured them, reaching out to gently rub a hand down Stevie's back. "I'm right here." 

Stevie quickly rolled over to face him, shoving their face into his neck as they locked him in a death grip. They could feel tears pricking at the corners of their eyes, but they tried to will them away, sniffling as their efforts failed them. 

"He was back." They murmured, their voice muffled by Beetlejuice's shoulder. "He was in the house and I couldn't find you..." They trailed off as their voice cracked, a flash of memory flooding them as a shiver ran up their spine. 

"Hey.." Beetlejuice soothed, shifting to where he could see Stevie's face and take their chin in his hand. "Look at me, kid. That douchebag is never gonna come near you again. Ya hear me? If he even shows himself in this city again I'll feed him to the sandworms." 

Stevie nodded at that, keeping their eyes on Beetlejuice as they felt themself start to calm. They leaned forward, pressing their lips to his. He didn't even hesitate before kissing them back, doing his best to take away all the fear that had wrapped itself around his human.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Beetlejuice chasing away Stevie's fears with his lips and tongue. He gently pulled away after a while, nudging Stevie back towards their pillow. "You need to get back to sleep, babes." He told them, unable to resist smiling at his breather's small frown. It was nice to feel so needed. 

"Promise you won't go?" Stevie asked.

"Cross my dead heart, kid. C'mere." He pulled Stevie up against himself, turning them just so to where Beetlejuice was the big spoon. He held them close, feeling them relax instantly in his embrace. 

"Thanks, Beej." They said, sleep already clear in their voice. Beetlejuice just kissed the back of their head, slipping his own eyes closed as he listened to their breathing settle. 

No one was ever going to lay a finger on his human again. That he would make absolute sure of.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not new to the fandom but I'm new to writing in it. Just did this short bit to test the waters. Let me know what you think.


End file.
